Mike Donovan
Michael "Mike" Donovan (Padre Donovan en Darkly Dreaming Dexter) es el director de un coro de niños que violó y asesinó al menos a tres chicos (en las novelas, a siete) y enterró sus cuerpos cerca de una casa abandonada. Es el primer personaje que aparece siendo asesinado por Dexter tanto en la serie como en los libros (por aparición, no por orden cronológico). Historia thumb|250px|Donovan y su familia en el coro. Donovan había matado a por lo menos tres niños antes de que Dexter lo asesinara, los nombres de sus víctimas eran Corey Balanti, Tyler Kale y Joe Bigalow. Sin embargo, él estaba viviendo una vida doble como director de coro y pastor con una esposa y 2 niños mientras también era un asesino y violador serial. Sin embargo, ya que Dexter de alguna forma descubrió que era un asesino en serie, y sabía como llegar a su casa y que las víctimas estaban enterradas en su patio, se puede asumir que en algún punto antes de ser secuestrado por Dexter, él fue arrestado y dejado libre en sospecha de estar detrás de la desaparición de sus víctimas. Si su familia sabía o no que era un asesino y violador en serie es desconocido, pero ya que todas las víctimas del Carnicero de la Bahía fueron nombradas oficialmente como asesinos al descubrir su caja con las muestras de sangre, la cuál incluía a Mike, se puede asumir que ahora es conocido públicamente que Mike era un asesino. Trama Serie de televisión thumb|250px|Donovan en la casa con [[Dexter Morgan|Dexter. ]] Donovan entra en su Volvo después de un coro, donde Dexter le espera en el asiento trasero; después de que Donovan arranca el motor, lo agarra por el cuello con un garrote de alambre y le ordena que conduzca hacia la casa abandonada en las afueras de Miami de la cual Mike disponía para enterrar los cuerpos. Ya en ese lugar, Dexter le obliga a mirar los tres cuerpos de sus víctimas, por lo cual Donovan suplica por su vida y le pide que entendiera, a lo que Dexter responde que efectivamente lo entendía e inmediatamente después utiliza una jeringa para sedarlo. Dexter lleva a Donovan a una parte de la casa cubierta con plástico y bolsas de basura y con cinta adhesiva le sujeta a la mesa en el centro del cuarto. Después de tomar una muestra de sangre con un corte de escalpelo, Dexter le asesina cortándole el cuello con una sierra. thumb|250px|left|[[Dexter Morgan|Dexter asesina a Donovan. ]] Luego, la esposa de Donovan se dirige a la estación de policía buscando a su esposo, lo cual notan tanto Dexter como Doakes, quien además comenta sobre la observación de Dexter hacia la viuda afligida. Cuando Debra descubre que Dexter es un asesino en serie, él trata de defender sus actos describiendo los violentos actos de algunas de sus víctimas: una de estas descripciones en cuestión se trata de Donovan. ''Darkly Dreaming Dexter Dexter describe su necesidad de matar y la noche en la cual se dirige a su presa, mencionando al "Padre Donovan" como la próxima persona que estaría en su mesa. Dexter lo describe como un hombre de familia que haría cualquier cosa por los niños Él lo ve con una mujer joven, con la quien hace bromas y se ríe... luego deja que una monja se la lleve mientras ambos se sonríen. Después de hablar un poco con un conserje, se va a su vehículo, donde Dexter aprovecha para agarrarlo del cuello con un hilo de pescar. Dexter le ordena que siga cada una de sus órdenes, a lo cuál Donovan resiste por un tiempo a pesar de su miedo... pero finalmente cede y maneja hasta la casa abandonada donde asesinó a 7 niños. Dexter lo fuerza a entrar a la casa, haciendo que mire lo que hizo... diciendo que no es esencial para él ni para el asesinato, sino para Donovan sepa porque está ahí. Dexter entonces inyecta a Donovan, antes de ponerlo en el cuarto del asesinato. Antes que Dexter lo mate, él susurra algo que se asume que es gracias por matarlo... queriendo decir que se arrepienta de los oscuros impulsos que lo llevaron a asesinar en un primer lugar. Personalidad Donovan vive una doble vida, actuando como un pastor, un esposo y un padre mientras que también tiene oscuros impulsos de violar y matar a niños. Él claramente sentía remordimiento por lo que hizo, y aunque su incuestionable impulso pedofilíco fue lo que causó que violara a esos jovenes, no se sabe exactamente porque los mató si en verdad se arrepentía de lo que hizo. Cuando tuvo que confrontar estas oscuras verdades, él las niega... cerrando sus ojos por miedo de volver a ver lo que le hizo a esos niños. Pero cuando enfrenta la realidad, él admite que no pudo evitarlo. Dexter le dice que él tampoco puede evitarlo... pero que tiene reglas, y que nunca le haría eso a niños, nunca. Es un hombre cobarde cuando está en peligro, hasta le ruega a Dexter por su vida aunque haya tomado la de 3 niños inocentes, pero Dexter adivina que los niños también debieron rogar por su vida, lo cual él no niega. Sin embargo, en la novela antes de que Dexter lo mate se asume que le agradece en voz baja por liberarlo de su "Pasajero Oscuro". Dexter responde diciendo "De nada" y lo mata justo antes de irse al trabajo. Apariencia Donovan es un hombre en sus cuarenta años con cabello negro enblanquecido y una gran sonrisa. Él viste con muy buenos trajes como para un pastor pero sin embargo conduce un vehículo común. Descripción de Dexter ''"Su nombre era Padre Donovan. Él le enseñaba música a los niños del orfanato de St. Anthony en Homestead, Florida. Los niños lo adoraban. Y él obviamente amaba a los niños, bastante de hecho. Él dedico toda una vida a ellos. Aprendió criollo y español. También aprendió su música. Todo por los niños. Todo lo que hacía, era por los niños. Todo." Citas *"Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is..." (Dios te salve María, llena de gracia, el Señor es...) *"I couldn't help myself, I just couldn't... please you have to understand!" (No pude evitarlo, no pude... por favor tienes que entender!) Víctimas Mike Donovan es responsable por el asesinato de 3 niños jóvenes, sin embargo en la novela son 7. Los cuerpos de los tres niños fueron desenterrados por Dexter para que Mike vea lo que hizo, aunque no sabe cual es cual debido a sus restos en descomposición. *Corey Balanti *Tyler Kale *Joe Bigalow en:Mike Donovan Categoría:Asesinos en serie Categoría:Personajes de la primera temporada Categoría:Personajes de las novelas Categoría:Víctimas de Dexter Morgan